


Dealing With It

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c has his own ways of curbing Cameron's enthusiasm when it gets out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With It

"You were reckless."

"Always am," Cameron says in a voice recent events has robbed of its insouciance and turned husky.

"You endangered yourself and others."

"Now, that, I'm sorry about, but it's not like I could help -- _uhn_."

Teal'c's hand lifts high enough for his finger to trace a pattern on Cameron's blazing skin that feels like a word. Jackson would know what it meant, but it's not like Cameron will ever have the nerve to ask him. It probably means something really bad.

Or maybe, he thinks, as Teal'c goes back to giving him a whaling his grandma would've approved of, until she found out he was counting on getting fucked and forgiven -- he doesn't care what order they come in -- after it was over, it just means 'Teal'c was here' and it doesn't matter now, because it's lost in the red, like his whispered, anguished, increasingly sincere, 'sorry, sorry, really am -' is lost in the slap and sizzle.


End file.
